


The World Falls Away

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Dejah x Cullen [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Cullen can't believe she's his wife. How did he get so lucky? He doesn't want to ruin her night by cutting it short but a little nudging from Dorian is all it takes.





	The World Falls Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicsmoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicsmoria/gifts).

> Sorry for everyone waiting on Please, Come Back to Me. Someone commissioned this (of a sort) and I absolutely could not get it out of my head! I just needed to write it!
> 
> This will eventually have several chapters leading up to the actual wedding.

Cullen lost himself in the daydream. The world around him fell away. The people, the music, the smell of food and the constant chatter. He saw Dejah, resplendent in blue. A deep blue dress that complimented her eyes. The neck scooped wide and the sleeves clinging to the edge of her shoulders were short, leaving her arms bare. The bodice lifted her breasts pleasingly without being crude and hugged her slim waist. It was covered in black embroidery, an intricate pattern with small sapphires that sparkled when they caught the candle light. The skirt was simple, despite the elegance of the bodice. 

Dejah wasn’t much for puffy skirts, so the one hanging from her hips swirled around her legs when she walked and danced. It grew darker toward her feet, the black hem embroidered with the same pattern as the bodice. A slim necklace of sapphires and black pearls adorned her neck. Matching earrings hung from her pointed ears, additional rings of white gold decorating their way to the tips. 

Her hair. Maker, her beautiful black hair. Drawn up in an intricate bun made of woven braids and twists. Black pearls and sapphires sparkled there as well, like the stars she loved to watch. He could lose himself in that vision for days. As usual, the world couldn’t be held off for that long. 

“You look like the cat that got the cream.” Dorian commented, setting a glass of what Cullen was sure was very expensive wine in front of him. 

Cullen smiled, realizing it wasn’t a daydream. This was his life now. The signet ring, now sitting on his left hand, glinted as he raised the glass. No longer just a token of affection. A declaration to the world that he was married. His eyes found Dejah on the dance floor again. 

Dejah. His _wife_. _His_ wife. Maker, save him. This couldn’t possibly be real. 

Dorian sat in the chair beside him. The man was pure elegance in his black robes. Gold embroidery on the void black silk and jewelry adorning his hands and ears made his rich skin almost glow to match the precious metal. 

“She looks beautiful, does she not?” Dorian asked, leaning back comfortably in the chair. His lips were quirked up in a smug smile. 

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Cullen replied, eyes still following her. It was clear that the black haired elf she danced with was her twin. Same features, sea blue eyes, jet black hair. Even their vallaslin complimented each other. Delicate blue branches wound up her cheekbones, the same branches rising from between his dark brows to spread over his forehead. She was laughing as they twirled, her eyes bright. 

“You’re doing much better than I thought you would.” Dorian commented, taking a sip of wine. “If I were you, I would have dragged her to bed already. You’re self restraint is remarkable.” 

“I wouldn’t want to ruin her night. She deserves this.” Cullen smiled. 

Dorian laughed. “Ruin her night? Clearly she has exaggerated your prowess in bed if you would consider that ‘ruining her night.’”

Cullen couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks. “I mean to say, that I don’t want to cut the night short. She’s clearly enjoying her time with her loved ones.” 

“Indeed. She is yours for the rest of your life now, after all.” Dorian’s grin widened when he saw Cullen start to drift away from the conversation as he watched her. 

“She is, isn’t she?” He asked absently, smiling. 

“Still, no one would blame you for taking her for the night. I do believe that it is expected, even.” Dorian pointed out, setting down his wine. “Also, she may have mentioned when we were dancing that she was ready to retire with you for the evening.” He added, almost as an aside. 

Cullen’s eyes snapped to Dorian. “She did? Well, I suppose it is getting quite late.” 

“Quite.” Dorian agreed. “Perhaps you should dance with her once more and then call it a night.” 

Cullen laughed, pushing his chair back. “I believe I will.” He started to walk away, but turned back abruptly. “Thank you for standing with her today. It meant everything to her.” 

“I would not have missed it for the world and all its gold. Goodnight, Commander. Do try to get some sleep.” The knowing grin the mage sported made Cullen chuckle. 

“You know, it’s amazing how clean you keep those beautiful robes considering how often your mind is in the gutter.” He commented. 

Dorian threw his head back and laughed. “It is exceedingly difficult.” He allowed. “But I’ve had a lifetime of practice.” 

Cullen shook his head and headed to the dias end of the main hall where everything had been cleared for dancing. He made his way around the edge of the throng of people before carefully, waiting for the right moment when Dejah and Camen swept by.

“Might I steal my bride for a dance?” Cullen asked of Camen. 

“Of course, brother!” The elf grinned. He wrapped his arms around Dejah and hugged her tightly, murmuring something in her ear. She smiled when they parted, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you!” She called to him as he retreated. “Don’t let Bull get you drunk. He’ll take advantage of you!” He walked backward a few steps and winked. 

She smiled and turned her attention to Cullen. She raised her hand expectantly. He grasped one, stepping into his place and allowing her to rest the other on his shoulder. His hand found her waist, slipping around slightly to her lower back. They moved back into step with the others on the dance floor. He felt her skirt around his legs when they moved, light as a breeze. 

“You look beautiful.” He said softly. Her laugh was musical. “Why are you laughing at me?” He asked, playing hurt. 

“Because you’ve said it dozens of times today.” Her smile made her eyes sparkle. 

“It bears repeating.” He smiled down at her. 

“I do like hearing it.” She said, almost off hand. 

He put gentle pressure on her lower back, forcing her to dance closer to him. She slid her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck. He leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear. “As beautiful as you look in that dress, you’ll look even more stunning out of it, wife.” He whispered, his words only for her. 

A shiver of white hot arousal shot up her spine, starting at the warmth of his hand on her back. “Do you think so, husband of mine?” She murmured in return, her fingers sliding into his hair. 

“I would very much like to find out.” He chuckled, resting a kiss on the hinge of her jaw. Slowly, he made his way to her lips. Her hand tightened in his hair as she lost herself in him. 

“Mmmm…” She purred when he pulled away, opening her eyes slowly to look up at him. “Do you think anyone will notice if we leave?” 

“I’m not sure that I care if they do.” He laughed, leading her off the dance floor. They kept to the parameter of the room until they reached the door to their quarters. He opened it for her, letting her slip in first. She was mounting the stairs when he grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her. “Dejah?” He asked softly. He’d locked the door behind him, ensuring they wouldn’t be interrupted. She turned to face him, the extra height of the step she was on letting her meet his eyes evenly. 

“Yes?” She whispered, leaning slowly closer to him. 

“Race you to the top.” He murmured. When her eyes widened in surprise, he stepped around her and started taking the stairs two at a time. 

“Hey!” She called after him. She hiked up her skirts and dashed up the stairs. She could only manage one at a time and he soon outpaced her. Her heart was racing when she reached the top. Just as she passed the threshold, he surprised her by stepping out from behind the wall and grabbing her. He bent and wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her. 

With a squeal of surprise, she gripped his shoulders to keep from unbalancing herself. The position left her looking down at him, his eyes bright and playful. 

“This isn’t what I had in mind.” She laughed, sliding her fingers through his hair, messing up the perfect arrangement. He began to lay kisses on her exposed chest, walking them over to the bed. Her skirts swirled around his thighs, whisper light touches that reminded him of her delicate fingers teasing him. 

He was about to lay her on the bed, but her hands tightened on his shoulders. “No, not the bed yet.” She argued. 

Slightly confused, he turned away, setting her down on the floor. She smiled reassuringly. “Yet, I said.” She clarified at his look. “Will you help me out of my dress?” 

“Absolutely.” Came his enthusiastic reply. 

“It isn’t as easy as you think.” She laughed, turning to present her back. Dozens of small, black pearl buttons kept the back of the dress secure. 

“Maker’s breath. I didn’t think it would be so difficult to get you into bed on our wedding night.” He said, amused as he started to work the buttons from their loops. 

“I promise, I’ll make it worth it.” She said in a sing song voice. His cock twitched at the promise in her voice. Once he’d worked the buttons down to the curve of the small of her back, he laid his hands on her skin, sliding them under the thick embroidered fabric around her slim ribs. 

She stepped out of his reach, walking backward toward the washroom. “Not yet.” She chided. “I have to change.” 

“Wait, you’re putting on more clothes?” He asked as she closed the door behind her. He sat on the bed heavily with a sigh and began to take off his jacket. He set it aside carefully and reached behind him to pull up the undershirt. That he tossed to the side. He rolled his shoulders, loosening his muscles from the long day. He leaned back on the bed, propping himself up with his arms and waited. 

His imagination started to run wild. Whatever she put on he was sure it would be fetching. Stunning. Absolutely exquisite. His mind moved back to his name day the previous year. Adorned in ropes and chains of gold, delicate silk that he could nearly see through. 

His pants grew uncomfortably tight. He sat up, undoing the buttons that held the formal pants closed. He knew that he should be patient, but he couldn’t help himself. Reaching into his pants, he free his cock with a relieved sigh and stroked it slowly. 

Cullen’s eyes snapped to the door when it opened a crack. “Were you disappointed when I didn’t wear white?” Her musical voice came from the room. “I know it’s tradition.” 

“Not at all. You were-are-stunning.” He assured her. 

“Still, I thought I would follow tradition a little. Just for you.” She opened the door fully and stepped out. 

“Fuck.” He breathed out. A rare word for him. Her hair was down, a mixture of waves from the braids and curls from the twists. She wore white, but barely. The dress, if it could be called that, was made of white lace. It wound around her neck and down, cupping her breasts. The lace was so sheer that he could see the dusky pink of her nipples. The dress clung to her ribs, stomach and waist tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

The sheath of the dress wrapped tightly around her hips. It was so low that he could see the briefest hint of the triangle of silk that covered her mound. He could see the rest of the delicate underwear through the lace, but it was still tantalizing enough to make his heart race. She spun for him and he could see the lower swell of her ass peeking from beneath the lace. The soft expanse of her back was bare to him. He longed to slide his fingers down her spine, knowing it would make her shiver.

"You are…" Cullen had to pause for a moment, still taking her in. "The most beautiful thing I have _ever_ seen." Her cheeks flushed a lovely pink. He stood, pushing his pants down his hips. They pooled at his feet and he stepped out. 

"I see started without me." She teased as he stalked toward her, the sharp look of a predator glowing in his amber eyes. As much as he praised her, she found him to be a thing of beauty as well. The pure strength contained beneath his skin, so carefully held in check. It gave her goosebumps to think about those times when he released it, on the battlefield or in the bedroom. And yet, she had complete faith that he would never hurt her. 

"Only to ease the discomfort. I would never start without you." He explained, sliding his hand to the back of her neck. She tilted her head up for him, expecting a kiss. Instead, he just looked into her eyes, his fingers massaging her neck. 

She tried to hold it back, but a smile crept onto her lips. “You’re so serious.” She whispered. “I was hoping you would want to make love to me on our wedding night, not just stare into my eyes. As much as I love those amber eyes of yours and that adoring look in them, I have a need that only you can fill. I’m afraid it will require much more than your eyes.” 

“Indeed, Mrs. Rutherford?” He asked, smiling back down at her. “All that you require, I will happily provide.” He finally lowered his head to kiss her, catching her soft sigh of contentment. He wanted it to be gentle and slow, loving, but the fire coursing through his veins was making it difficult. His need was roaring at him to take her. 

Maker, help him, he _was_ going to make this perfect for her. Even if it killed him. To distract himself, he slid his hand down her back, the other exploring her side. The soft lace tickled his palm, the miniscule threads catching on the rough pads of his fingers and calluses at their bases. It would be so easy to rip off of her. 

He almost came undone when he felt her tongue quest against his lips. She wanted more. With a growl, he opened his mouth to her, thrusting his tongue against hers. Her hips were moving against him, the lace a sensation against his aching cock that was completely foreign, but not unwelcome. 

When she moaned into his mouth and felt her hand tighten in his hair, he pulled away from her. He had been so distracted he hadn’t noticed she’d press herself right up against him, arms wrapped tightly about his neck. He moved his kisses along her jaw and down the slim column of her neck. 

“I could worship you for days.” He fairly purred against her skin. Her head had fallen to the side and Dejah closed her eyes to savor the feel of his lips and hands on her body. 

“You speak blasphemy.” She said softly. He licked the hollow of her neck between her collar bones, making her suck in a breath. 

“Then may I burn for all eternity.” The words were spoken almost eagerly. He would truly do anything for her. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Dejah murmured, watching as he moved lower. His tongue teased her nipple over the lace. She gasped when he bit playfully, filling her lungs and making her breasts press all the more into his teasing mouth. She noticed that a lock of hair had fallen against his forehead and she slid her fingers through it, putting it back in place. 

He sunk further down, falling to his knees in front of her. His mouth continued to explore, moving over her stomach until he reached the scars that tore their way across her midsection. He stopped, pulling away to look at them. The tight pink skin was visible through the lace. At first Dejah felt unease at his silent contemplation of the marks. 

He told her that they didn’t bother him but it was hard for her not to wonder if he had only said that to make her more comfortable. Were they ruining the illusion of his perfect wedding night. A beautiful bride with smooth skin, unblemished by the evils of the world. Innocent. But the words that he spoke next, quiet with the utmost reverence, pushed all of those thoughts away. 

“When all of this is over and we can have a life together, I want nothing more than to watch you grow with our child.” He looked up at her, his hands on her sides, his eyes bright. “I want to hold a beautiful baby with your beautiful eyes. I want to help them grow into a passionate, selfless person, like their mother. I want to make this a world where they never have to draw a sword or call upon magic in conflict. I want them to spend their days with us, reading books and seeing the world, together. Being loved.”

“I want to spend the nights that are plagued with thunderstorms in our bed, with our child cradled between us, safe and unafraid in our arms. I’m going to love them all the more knowing that I almost lost the chance to have that with you. And here you are. Whole in front of me. My _wife_. Never would I have thought I would be here with someone like you. Someone whose eyes reflect the love that I have for them.”

“Cullen.” She said his name softly, her voice breaking. It had been a long time since they’d spoken of children. Not only was it a far off and seemingly unattainable future, but Cullen had been filled with doubt. Both at his ability to be a good father and his worthiness of even being granted such a gift. 

The seriousness drained from his face, replaced with a devilish grin on his lips and a lustful promise in his eyes. “But first,” He slid his hands down to her thighs, fingers teasing the edge of the lace. “I want to taste you until your knees grow weak.” Slowly, they worked their way under, sliding so that he could tug at the strings of the barely-there underwear she had donned. He kissed her stomach again as he pulled them down, ever so slowly. “Then, I want to take you to our bed and bury myself inside of you like it’s the only thing that matters in the world, because it is.” 

When she lifted her foot to step out of the skimpy garment, he hooked his arm under her leg. He lifted it to rest on his shoulder, opening her to him slightly. He could smell her arousal and it only fueled his own. The arm under her leg moved to support her while his free hand teased the lace up to her stomach. He looked up at her once more, finding her blue eyes hungry. He let out a huff of a laugh which she felt against her skin. “Breathe, sweetling.” 

The gentle reminder came only a moment before his tongue quested into her folds. She did finally breathe, sucking in a breath and letting it out in a moan as the tip of his tongue found her clit. He teased it, but didn’t give it the amount of attention she was hoping for. She rolled her hips slightly and the hand supporting her squeezed her ass. 

“Patience.” He chuckled against her core. His free hand wrapped around her leg, two fingers seeking her entrance as his tongue returned to her clit. 

Her leg was already shaking. Not from keeping her weight on it, simply because she was so focused on his exquisite ministrations. His talented tongue setting her on fire, each lap at her clit stoking the flames searing her veins. 

She had to admit she missed the feel of his rough stubble, clean shaven as he was for their day. She loved the rough sensation against her skin, anywhere on her body. 

She moaned his name when two fingers finally slid into her, ending her impatient anticipation. With his arm wrapped around her leg, they weren't deep, but he made up for it by pressing against the rough spot at the front of her cunt. Her moan deepened to a groan, her hand finding his hair and gripping tightly.

"Cullen" Dejah cried out when he captured her clit directly between his lips and suckled. The sensation was so strong it was nearly painful. Nearly. Instead it sent her bolting to the edge. It came so quickly that she didn't even have time to warm him. Her hand tightened in his hair enough to make him growl into her. 

She nearly fell then, trusting him to help hold her up as she quaked. She opened her eyes and looked down at him past her heaving chest. "Cullen." She whispered in awe, relaxing her fingers and smoothing down his hair.

"Dejah." He answered, raising from his knees. He looked down at her now, cupping her cheek. He kissed her gently, feeling her run her tongue along his lips to taste herself. "I have a surprise for you.” He righted the sleeve of her dress, pulling it over her hips again. Taking her hand, he led her to the balcony. Pulling back the curtains, he opened the door to reveal a bed that had been placed out in the open air. 

He turned to her, taking her other hand. “I made a big mistake and as a result of that, we aren’t able to honor your culture.” 

“Cullen-” She started but he squeezed her hands and shook his head. 

“I know you forgive me, that isn’t the point. This is as close as I can get you to home. Under the stars that you love.” He led her to the bed and turned so that she was standing next to it. He gently urged her to sit, and then lay back. The sheets were incredibly soft and cool from the night air. 

Shedding his pants, he blanketed his body over hers. He radiated heat. As she ran her hands over his body, she could feel the cords of muscle beneath his skin, iron hard and shifting with his movements. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he pushed against her, his cock sliding between her lips, coating himself in her slick. 

She whimpered into the kiss when he slid against her clit. He broke the kiss, his nose brushing against hers. “You’re so wet.” He murmured, rocking his hips to keep teasing her. “Are you-”

“Yes!” She cut him off, her heels digging into his ass to pull him closer. He pulled back enough to reach between them and guide himself into her. His eyes returned to her face, watching every emotion that passed there as he slid into her with agonizing slowness. She bit her lip, as if to hold back her moans but was unsuccessful. 

He relished in it. Drawn out and so wanton. A noise of satisfaction and completion. A noise that would leave any man's pride soaring. As he seated himself inside of her completely, hitting that spot deep in her cunt that she loved, the moan cut off in a whimper that made him shiver. Maker, save him.

Her eyes opened and flashed to his, widening slightly as she smiled. She framed his face with her hands and drew him down for a kiss. Her tongue teased his lips and he opened for her eagerly, meeting her tongue with his own. As he devoured her, he pulled out and rolled his hips, slowly pushing back into her. She moaned into the kiss, drawing her knees up higher, against his ribs. 

Breaking the kiss, he took her hand and laid a kiss on her palm, still watching her face. His lips tingled when they met the mark on her hand. Intertwining their fingers, he raised their hands above her head. 

He started a slow pace, enjoying the feel of her hot cunt gripping him when he pulled out and enveloping him when he pushed back in with purpose. His hips met hers with each thrust, pushing against her slightly to ensure he was as deep inside of her as possible. He lowered his head, kissing her neck and shoulders. 

The steady role of his hips, unhurried, was everything Dejah wanted. As his lips teased her skin, she looked up at the stars. She could hardly concentrate on the beautiful view he’d arranged for her. His hot body moving against hers, his warm breath on her neck. She wondered if he squeezed her hand on purpose each time he pressed into her or if that was simply an instinctive reaction. 

On his next thrust, she clenched around him and was rewarded with a deep moan against her neck. “I’ll never get enough of you.” He rumbled, lips brushing against her skin. He raised his head to look down at her again. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was pleasingly disheveled. 

“Nor I of you.” She promised him, gasping when he pushed harder into her in response. He filled her completely, perfectly. Any more would be uncomfortable and any less wouldn't be nearly as satisfying. And the roll of his hips. Creators. He was blessed with a perfect cock and even better, he knew how to use it to make her burn. A flash fire that consumed them with blinding pleasure, or a slow burn that was as much emotional as it was physical. 

They were in no hurry tonight of all nights. He drove her toward release with each languid pump of his hips. It was so easy for sex to become about the climax, the drive for more. Tonight he wanted to remind her of the pleasure of the journey and she relished every surge of sensation, every twitch of muscle and harmonizing moan. 

His eyes, gentle and adoring, brought tears to her eyes. Of course, he’d looked at her like that before, but never with that much intensity. All consuming, body and soul. He released her hand and laid it against her cheek, burying himself inside of her and stopping. His eyes searched hers and his lips held back a smile. 

“Why are you crying, my love?” He asked softly, his thumb feathering over her cheekbone. 

“Please, don’t stop.” She whispered, her voice nearly breaking. He smiled then, unable to help himself. Slowly, he started to pump into her again and she covered his hand with her own. 

“Will you tell me what these tears are for?” Cullen brushed one away with his thumb. He bent his head to kiss away the other, tasting salt on his tongue. 

“Because I’m never going to finish falling in love with you.” Her voice reflected the wonder of that reality. A lifetime of falling in love. 

“Good.” He punctuated the word with a harder thrust, making her gasp. “I wouldn’t have married you if I thought this all would end some day.” 

“Never.” She said, distractedly. “Do that again.” 

He grinned and pulled out slowly, thrusting harder into her. “Do you want me to go faster?” Cullen asked, repeating the motion. It made her back arch. 

“No. Just like that. I’m so close, vhenan.” She slid her hands to his back. The next hard thrust had her toes curling. 

“Come for me, wife.” He urged, his eyes hungry. The title made her shiver and she curled her fingers, blunt nails running down his back. He growled in response and couldn’t help but thrust a little faster. She was so close. He could feel it in the way her body was tensing and how her cunt tightened around him in anticipation. 

“Cullen!” She cried out weakly at another hard thrust. She was at his mercy, teetering on the edge. Her eyes closed of their own volition, her mind telling her to focus only on the sensation. He couldn’t abide by that though. He needed to see her eyes. Needed to see every part of her when she came for him for the first time as his wife, his partner, his mate. 

“I love you, Dejah. Open your eyes and come for me.” He urged her, trying to keep from pounding into her relentlessly as his body wanted. 

The result was as he’d been hoping her. Her eyes flew open and she cried out his name, her climax taking over. Her hot cunt spasming around him was almost more than he could bear. He continued to thrust into her, slow pace with force behind it. He wanted her pleasure to last as long as possible, for both of their benefits. 

He slowed when she started to whimper and writhe beneath him. He knew that she would need a moment to recover. A short period of time when she would be sensitive to every movement. He could feel her chest expand against his, her heart racing. 

She threaded her fingers through his hair as if she could get some semblance of order back to it. Smiling up at him, she lowered her knees and wrapped her legs around him. Her cunt still clenched around him occasionally with quick spasms. 

"Cullen?" She asked softly, smiling adoringly.

"Yes, sweetling?" His response was equally soft, despite his aching cock begging for movement, some sort of release.

"How's the view from down there?" Her eyes followed her fingers as they traced down his neck and over his broad shoulders. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"From down wh-" He was cut off when her leg swept his. Not enough to get them out from underneath him, but enough to knock him off balance. At the same time, she pushed his opposite shoulder. Hooking her other leg around his they rolled together until Cullen was on his back, his wife straddling him. 

The best part of the move was that his hard cock never left her. He groaned at the feeling of movement, sliding his hands from her knees to the top of her thighs.

"Oh, the view from down here." He smiled. "It's quite spectacular. I could stare for hours. Days. A lifetime even."

"I feel the same." She smiled, running her hands over this tight stomach. She leaned forward, pulling her hips in a slight roll as she roamed his chest. She pulled away until only the head of his cock was inside of her, kissing him teasingly. She kissed down his jaw and neck as she slowly took him back into her body.

"Dejah…" he moaned, his hands gripping her thighs tightly. She sat back up again, raising her hips with agonizing slowness. Cullen tried to hold back the moan of frustration.

"What's wrong vhenan?" She asked slyly.

"Faster, love. Please." He breathed out, desperate.

"As you wish." Dejah smiled as she started to bounce over his hips. He let out a long moan, his eyes taking in the sight of her riding him. Her tousled hair touched his thighs when she threw her head back in bliss. 

She slowed slightly, crossing her arms over her torso to grasp the edge of the lace garment which was now bunched up around her waist. She drew it quickly over her head and Cullen sucked in a breath.

One hand rested flat on his lower stomach to brace herself as she started to ride him in earnest again. The other gripped her breast, kneading it and moaning his name. 

His cock twitched inside of her and his hips bucked slightly, throwing off her rhythm. His hand covered the other breast, teasing the hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were drawn to her intense gaze, feeling it on him as he teased another moan from her rosy lips.

The motion of her hips changed when her legs got tired. Instead of bouncing over him she started to grind her hips. The muscles of her stomach rolled in sync with her hips. 

"That feels amazing." Cullen said breathlessly, his voice low, rumbling from deep in his chest. "You're going to make me come." He pinched her nipple once more simply to hear her gasp before gripping her hips with both hands.

"Yes, come for me!" Dejah moaned, reaching between her legs to rub light circles around her clit. Her cunt clenched around him in response and his grip on her hips tightened. "Creators, I'm so close."

"I can feel it. You're so tight and hot. And when you tease yourself like that you just get tighter. Maker, so fucking tight."

"Cullen-" She sucked in a breath and her back arched slightly. Her hips moved with more urgency. She was right there. He knew all of the signs. He also knew that if she came undone, he would as well.

"Come for me, wife!" He growled, raising his hips to push against the back of her cunt, creating a deep, throbbing wave of pleasure in the pit of her stomach. 

Her hair once again tickled the top of his thighs as she threw her head back and shouted his name to the stars. "Keep riding me." He urged, his hands keeping her hips rolling. "Don't stop, keep going." He grunted, trying to hold back for just a moment longer. Another moment inside her spasming cunt, her beautiful breasts heaving with her pants. 

"Cullen!" His name tore from her lips again and her hands clamped onto his wrists. He could feel the intensity of her pleasure in her grasp and around his cock. Then, he simply couldn't take it anymore.

With a roar his head pressed back against the pillows. His hips shot up as he came, raising her knees off the bed. Every instinct in him shouted to bury his seed deeply into his mate. 

His hips fell back to the bed and he opened his eyes to look up at her. Her cheeks, neck and chest were flushed. The starlight glistened on her sweat dampened skin. Her stomach tightened each time another aftershock of pleasure made her cunt clench.

She slowly released his wrists. He unclamped his hands from her hips, leaving red marks where the tips of his fingers dug in. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

Dejah buried her face against his neck, nuzzling his damp skin gently. Together their breathing slowed, perhaps aided by their chests pressed so tightly together in their embrace. She could feel his heartbeat against her breast and against her lips as she kissed the pulse on his neck.

"I love you." She whispered against his skin. She raised her head to look into his eyes. "So much." She finished.

"Some people search their whole lives to find what I found with you simply by chance. I have no words to tell you how much I love you." His voice was low as well. Under the stars with her it felt right, sacred even.

"You may not have the words but you show it. All the time." She smiled at him, sliding her fingers through his hair. 

Cullen shifted to lay her on her side, slowly disengaging from her body. He slipped from the bed, but turned to bend and kiss her forehead gently. “I’ll be right back.” He promised. He could see how tired she was in her gaze. To say that the day had been intense would be an understatement. Weddings, he’d found, could be just as exhausting as battle. It had been late already before they’d retired to their room and morning would be well on it’s way now. 

He had a special water basin already prepared with lavender oil and rose petals. Tired as she was, Dejah might not even notice, but that wasn’t why he’d done it. She would have just marked it up to one of those occasions where he showed his love instead of spoke it. 

When he returned to the bed, her eyes were already closed. “Dejah?” He asked gently, smiling down at her. Her eyes opened lazily and she smiled, stretching out like cat. 

“Still awake.” She assured him. He bent over her, kissing her lovingly as he cleaned her. She squirmed slightly and he chuckled against her lips. “I don’t think that will go away any time soon. That was quite the wedding night.” 

Cullen cleaned himself and returned the cloth to the basin before rejoining her in the bed. She rolled onto her side, facing away from him. Taking the hint, he lay on his side as well, letting her sidle up against him. He nuzzled her shoulder and felt her chest expand in a gentle sigh of contentment. 

“This will all be real in the morning when we wake up, right?” He asked sleepily. His fingers were running up and down her side slowly. 

“If not, we’ll just do it again.” She murmured. The whisper-light feel of his fingers steadily running up and down her side was putting her to sleep. He smiled at her logic, as if it were all as simple as that. He understood where she was coming from though. He would do it all over again if he had to. 

The weight of the day hit both of them quickly. Warm bodies pressed together, nothing but the stars above them. The couple were asleep before they’d exchanged final vows of love for the evening. Not that it mattered. The whole day had been a declaration of their love for each other. They wouldn’t likely remember in the morning that the nightly exchange had been forgotten. Not when so many other important things had happened that would remain in their memory

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ALL comments are appreciated and help make my day!


End file.
